1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a nebulizer and a medicine accommodating structure thereof, and more particularly to a portable ultrasonic nebulizer and a medicine accommodating structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The atomization method is often used to treat respiratory diseases. The method can be achieved by using a nebulizer, and particles sprayed by the nebulizer are droplets that are about 3-5 μm. For example, liquid medicaments can reach bronchus and lungs for therapy. The procedure typically involves aerosolized particles from liquid medicament are inhaled by the mouth and nose to enter the bronchus, and the particles then are spread to the whole alveolus so that liquid medicament can be sufficiently absorbed by the human body. This way is better than oral administration. Currently, the atomization way adapted by nebulizers usually includes pneumatic atomization, ultrasonic atomization or electronic aerosol technology (e.g., piezoelectric nozzle method) for the operating mechanism of the nebulizer.